


A Green Christmas

by ximeria



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can happen in the most unlikely places</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've penned any x-men fic, and I know I probably don't get the layout of the grounds right, and I'm not even sure if there is a large greenhouse on the grounds, but bear with me here, I wanted them to get down and dirty ^_~

Bobby shook the snow off the collar of his jacket as he put his bag down on the floor. Although the mansion was dark, it was warm and welcoming. In many ways more welcoming than the home of his parents. Oh, they did try, but they'd never really understood him.

Frowning he pulled the jacket off. Not that everyone here understood him, but they more or less accepted him the way he was, which was, he figured, a lot more than what other people had. A family, if not in blood, then in spirit, dysfunctional as it may be.

Bobby picked the bag up again and dumped it by the stairs, not wanting to go to his own room just yet. He knew that most of the others would be out tonight, probably all of them. A quick check of the duty roster told him that he most probably **was** alone.

"What a fabulous Christmas you're having, Mr. Drake," he muttered to himself as he went to the kitchen, rooting through the fridge for something to drink. Pulling out a carton of milk, he sniffed it and figured it hadn't gone bad yet.

He'd been foolish enough to go to his parents' place, hoping for a family Christmas. And he'd gotten it, just the way it always was. His mother had been asking her worried questions and his father had been grumpier than usual, hardly uttering more than a word or two to Bobby.

He shouldn't let it get him down. It wasn't as if it came as a surprise. It had been like that... well, it had been like that more or less since he'd joined the Xavier school. There were days where it sucked being different, although having the rest of the X-men around him at least made sure he didn't stand out.

Though he'd made sure he stood out in other ways. Always the prankster, that was him, though he'd been slowing down with the years. He wasn't as wild as he'd been as a kid or a teen... Bobby smiled to himself as he poured the milk and checked the coffee maker. Hmmm, it was on and it smelled fresh. So he wasn't the only one in the mansion after all.

Gulping down the cool milk, he went to the nearest comm-consol and checked with Cerebro.

Ah...

Bobby rubbed his chin, bit his lower lip and grinned. It was an evening out for the few X-men who were staying during Christmas, and who hadn't joined in? Remy. The location said... Ororo's greenhouse?

Washing out the glass in the sink, he found two mugs and poured coffee into them. Then he made his way toward the greenhouse. The muted light that escaped the greenhouse looked warm and Bobby hurried to the door, thanking his gifts that he wasn't freezing his ass off without his jacket.

A little logistic maneuvering and he managed to get the door open, quickly closing it behind him again to keep the cold out. The greenhouse was quiet and for a moment Bobby stood still, trying to figure out where Remy was.

"Ah, 's you." The voice was low and coming from somewhere ahead.

Bobby peeked around a large green plant that he had no idea what to call and found Remy kneeling on the ground, up to his elbows in dirt. Cocking his head to the side, Bobby took in the sight and smiled.

"You're potting plants," he said.

"Statin' de obvious," Remy sniggered, using his arm to push an errant strand of hair from his face. His hands and lower arms were spotted with dirt. "De cold finally freeze your brain?"

"Har-de-har-har," Bobby said, rolling his eyes. "I saw you were out here and figured you wouldn't mind a cup of coffee."

Remy sat back on his haunches and looked up at Bobby, then nodded. "Wouldn't say non to dat."

Bobby handed him one of the mugs and joined him on the ground, not caring about his own pants. A quick look to the side gave him a much better view of Remy, who was holding the mug under his nose, eyes closed and a small smile on the thin lips.

The auburn hair looked a little sweaty and Bobby realized that Remy had to have been out in the greenhouse's warm air for quite a while. The long-fingered hands were dark with dirt as were the once-blue jeans he was wearing. The white t-shirt was most definitely not white anymore either.

"A picture would last longer," Remy said softly, eerie eyes still closed.

Bobby felt his face flush a little. He couldn't take his eyes off the dark smudge across one of the defined cheekbones. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you this dirty."

"Hmmm," Remy said noncommittally while sipping his coffee.

"Looks good on you, though," Bobby hastily said, realizing that might not have been the best choice of words.

Remy's eyes opened and the lips twitched with amusements. The red eyes watched him from under lowed lashes for a moment. "A man could take dat de wrong way," Remy said softly.

Bobby concentrated on his own coffee, willing the heat in his face to go away. He was too old for this shit. He shouldn't be acting like some stupid teenager with a crush.

"On de other hand, a man could take it right too..."

Bobby felt his own mouth stretch into a smile. "Is that so?" he muttered.

"It is," Remy agreed, going back to contemplating the dark liquid in his mug.

For a little while they sat in silence, each concentrating on their mugs. Bobby wasn't really wondering if Remy would take any kind of advance wrong. He was pretty sure Remy was open-minded enough to handle anything that involved the idea of a man being physically attracted to him.

No, what kept him from doing or saying anything, was the fact that they were team mates. Any kind of fooling around within the team structure could be a mistake. **Would** be a mistake.

"I didn't t'ink you'd be back before Christmas," Remy said softly, eyes still forward.

"I keep thinking this year it'll be different," Bobby sighed. "I keep hoping that my old man will have mellowed but..."

Remy nodded. "Always wanting to t'ink de best of de family."

"Yeah..." Bobby agreed. "Guess it works better when we stay apart."

"Dat's sad." Remy drew scribbles in the dirt with one long finger.

Bobby shrugged, watching the pattern in the finger's wake. "I guess. It's just... I've lived here for longer than I ever lived at home with my parents and..."

"Family isn't always 'bout blood," Remy put in.

"Exactly," Bobby said, putting his empty mug down, turning to look directly at Remy. "As long as there isn't one emergency or another, I can relax here."

Remy cocked his head to the side, exposing his long neck. "But you still 'ave a reputation to up'old."

Bobby shrugged again. "I guess... but even I have to grow up sometime."

"Dat is strange to 'ear from de resident prankster," Remy said.

"It annoys me sometimes, that I've got this bad rep and I have to live up to it." Bobby took another sip of coffee. "I guess it's my own fault."

"You could try t' act mature and predictable," Remy suggested, hiding a grin behind his mug without too much success..

Bobby grinned. "Yeah, I think it would make everyone paranoid," he admitted with a wink.

Remy sat still for a moment then turned his head and finally met Bobby's eyes fully. "Why are you 'ere tonight?" he asked.

"I told you, I couldn't stand the joyful Christmas spirit at my parents' home," Bobby said, frowning.

"Non... I mean... why are you out 'ere t'night?" Remy put his mug down, giving Bobby a searching look.

"I wanted company," Bobby defended himself.

Remy merely raised an eyebrow.

Bobby broke the eye contact and stared off to the side. "I like your company," he admitted.

"I've noticed," Remy murmured.

Bobby coughed. "It's not a crime, is it?" he asked, trying to put a little humor into it.

"Non... it's not." Remy's hand twitched as if he wanted to reach out.

Bobby finally looked back up, wondering if he was going insane. Slowly he reached out, brushing at the dirt streak across Remy's cheek. "You've got... I mean..." Bobby swallowed hard.

Remy's hand came up and two fingers were run caressingly down along Bobby's arm.

Throat dry, Bobby tried to swallow again, licking his lips, watching the familiar red eyes. "I'm not sure..." he said in a low voice.

A small smile curved Remy's lips. "You should be... I should clean dis up before Stormy gets back... Take your time t' think about it... or not," Remy added.

"Remy..."

Shaking his head, Remy made to get up, but Bobby couldn't stop his own hand from fully cupping the cheek he'd caressed a moment before.

"Bobby?" Remy's eyes were darker than normal.

"I want to," Bobby said hesitantly. "I'm just worried about changing dynamics."

Something flickered across Remy's face and the smile grew wider. "It don' 'ave to change dynamics," he said. Then he shook his head "I know it will, but we don' 'ave to let it change more dan..." Remy frowned and trailed off.

"I know," Bobby said, though not entirely sure what Remy was saying.

With an annoyed noise deep in his throat, Remy reached out and pulled Bobby closer, lips nearly brushing Bobby's.

"Remy..."

"Thou dost protest too much," Remy said, voice low and husky.

"You using your charm powers on me?" Bobby asked, feeling more than a little breathless. He wondered if he'd really taken leave of his senses.

"Non," Remy chuckled.

"Good," Bobby said, eyes closing as he pressed his lips against Remy's, feeling them give almost instantly, welcoming the tongue that slid slickly over his.

Remy groaned into his mouth and Bobby more than willingly let the other man push him down, flat on the ground. Hands seemed to be everywhere and Bobby could have sworn that Remy had to have more than just two of them.

When they both came up for air for a moment, Bobby moaned as deft fingers undid his pants. "Remy... aren't we going a **little** fast?"

Remy pulled himself up over Bobby, a hand on either side of Bobby's head. He cocked his head to the side, watching Bobby with an amused expression.

"Never mind," Bobby said, pulling him down. Shirts were pushed up to get to skin and pants were pushed down. Rolling his head back, Bobby muttered obscenities as those far too clever fingers closed around his cock, and Remy licked his way down Bobby's neck.

Skin to skin and Bobby nearly lost all control as he felt his erection slide against Remy's, the heat of their bodies burning him in all the best ways. Why the hell hadn't they done this sooner?

Sweat made the friction all the better and Bobby buried his face in Remy's hair, breathing in as if each breath of air was his last.

"Pleasepleasplease," Bobby chanted as he dug his fingers into Remy's ass and arched up, feeling his control on the frizz. "Oh pleaaaseee," he moaned as his body shuddered with the pleasure of his own release.

Remy pressed hard down against him, not lasting much longer, his deceptively strong body pinning Bobby to the floor.

Panting for air, they lay like that for a few minutes. Or maybe a few hours, Bobby wasn't entirely sure about that. He'd just had sex for the first time in ages and to top it all, he'd had it with Remy. He figured he was entitled to have a wonky sense of time for a little while.

"Please what?" Remy finally muttered in his ear.

Bobby wrinkled his nose as Remy's hair tickled it. "Huh?"

"You were sayin' please," Remy chuckled, the puffs of hot air against Bobby's ear making him shiver.

"I think I was going for 'please can we do that again,'" Bobby said, wondering if perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say.

Remy was quiet for a moment, then he licked Bobby's ear teasingly. "Give me a little time to recup'rate, mon ami, I'm not as young as I used t' be."

Bobby grinned, knowing he had to look utterly goofy. "Great."

Remy finally pushed himself up, wincing as their sweaty skin pulled where they'd been plastered together. He looked down at Bobby with an odd smile.

Smiling back, Bobby realized that this close, he could make out the laugh lines at the corners of Remy's eyes. He liked that, figured Remy would have real nice crows feet there when he got older. He kinda liked the idea of maybe being there when Remy got old. "What?" he finally asked the Cajun, who just wouldn't quit smiling.

"I t'ink Santa's dropp'd off my present a little early," Remy said with a wink.

Bobby laughed out loud and pulled Remy down for another kiss. "Is it this easy?" he asked when they parted again.

"It's only as hard as we make it," Remy said with a shrug, well, as much of a shrug he could give in his position.

Bobby smirked and he could see Remy's grin deepening. Neither chose to comment on the choice of words though.

"How does a shower sound?" Bobby finally asked, noticing just how dirty Remy was from their rolling around on the ground. Dust, dirt and drying semen painted his sweaty skin and Bobby knew he couldn't look any better himself.

"Best ide' I've 'eard in ages," Remy grinned. "T'ough we better make sure to tidy up a bit befo' we leave. I don' want to 'ave to explain to Stormy about t'is mess."

Bobby looked around and started grinning. All around them, piles of dirt wer spread on the floor, pots were pushed aside or overturned. "Yeah, I figure you're right," he admitted. "Let's get to it, I **really** want that shower." Bobby let his eyes slide down the lean body as far as he could see.

Remy's eyes darkened again and he quickly stood, offering Bobby a hand up while he was trying to pull his jeans back up.

Bobby laughed, but took the offered hand and let Remy pull him to his feet. "In a hurry?" he teased as he fastened his own pants.

The hungry look in Remy's eyes shut him up and Bobby figured he'd never tidied up a place **that** fast before.

The End


End file.
